gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Man in the Mirror
Man in the Mirror is a song by Michael Jackson that will be featured in the Season 3 episode Hold On To Sixteen. It is going to be sung by New Directions for their Sectionals performance, as part of the Jackson medley. Finn, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike all have solos. Source Lyrics Finn: I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life Finn and Sam: It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference Finn: Gonna make it right... Puck: As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat This wind is blowin' my mind Blaine and Artie: I see the kids in the street, with not enough to eat Who am I, to be blind? Pretending not to see their needs Sam: A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top And a one man's soul Artie: They follow each other on the wind ya' know Artie and Blaine: ''' 'Cause they got no where to go '''Artie: That's why I want you to know Finn with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change New Directions harmonizing: Nanana nanana nana (Artie: O oh...) Blaine: I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love It's time that I realize Blaine and Artie: There are some with no home, Blaine: Not a nickel to loan Could it be, really mean, Blaine and Artie: Pretending that they're not alone? Mike: A willow deeply scarred (ND: scarred), somebody's broken heart (ND: heart) And a washed out dream New Directions: (Washed out dream) Puck: They follow the pattern of the wind ya see Puck and Finn: 'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me Finn with New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change I'm starting with the man in the mirror I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Finn with Artie and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways (Artie: change his ways) And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Artie: Come on!) New Directions: You got to get it right, when you got the time 'Cause when you close your (Artie: You can't), then you close your (Artie: Your) mind! Finn and New Directions: I'm starting with the man in the mirror (New Directions: Oh yeah) I'm asking him to change his ways And no message could have been any clearer (New Directions: Ooh ooh) If you wanna make the world a better place Take a look at yourself, and then make that change Artie: Stand up! Stand up! (New Directions: Make a change!) Stand up! Stand up! Finn: Left, yourself now! New Directions (Tina & Quinn harmonizing): ' Man in the mirror! ('Artie: Ooh!) (Artie: Ooh!) Ah aaah (Artie: Ooh!) ah aaah Make that change! (Artie: Stand up! Stand up!) Sam: You know! You Know! You Know! (New Directions: Man in the mirror!) You Know! New Directions: Change! Mike: Make that change. Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman ("Puck") Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung at Sectionals